tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Box Hunting
Gold Box Hunting Catching a Gold Box isn't easy, and gets annoying when you miss that special glorious 1000 crystal Gold Box . Here are a list of tips to help you catch that elusive Gold Box. Tip 1: Use Dictator. Dictator's height allows you to reach the Gold Box before most of the other tanks because of its higher mounted turret. Tip 2: Use Wasp Wasp when paired with a high recoil turret such as Railgun. The recoil pushes you up into the air and because of this, you can use that to your advantage to either reach the Gold Box with more ease, or you can use it to climb over the tanks crowding around the drop-zone. Although this can be helpful to catch the Gold Box you must always be wary of the other tanks there trying to kill you so make sure to have Double Armor on and a Repair Kit at the ready. Due to it's small size, Wasp can climb on top of other tanks such as Dictator to get the gold. Tip 3: Stay as close as you can to the drop zone without being exploded On April 26,2018 Tanki decided to change how the gold dropped for a limited time. Later they changed it to a meteorite which causes an explosion on impact without being exploded. A good way to survive is stay as close as you can to the gold's drop zone just enough to stay out of meteorite's range. Since Tanki changed the 30 second delay was changed to 10 seconds, you better hope you find it fast. Also try using double armor and double damage as you could sometimes manage to kill the people who are waiting for the meteorite with the gold box inside. That way you can deal more damage while getting less in return. It's also a good idea to have repair kits so you can save yourself if you're on the ropes of dying. It's a bit risky as these players will get revenge on you after. Otherwise, stay out of the meteorite's explosion so you won't die. The meteorite was limited so the parachute came back shortly after. If you don't have the Wasp or Dictator use a fast hull as it will help you find the drop zone faster and will help you jump off ledges. Go on a ledge or a ramp: Again, most effective with wasp, but with this one, anything hull can really do. If there is a ramp, wait until you see a gold box drop, then go across the ramp. Even if you don't get it in mid air, you might land on the crowd of tankers on the drop zone, giving you a huge advantage. If there is a ledge, wait until the gold box is right in front of your eyes, then jump, and go on top of another tank. Also, this is effective for any turret, as recoil isn't needed. If there aren't a lot of tankers on your battle, when people gather to the drop zone, you can use a turret such as firebird or railgun to damage multiple tankers, and if they die, you can just get the gold without interruptions. Save up on supplies, as people drug the most when a gold drops. The 3 most important supplies are (from greatest to least) Repair kit, double armor, and nitro (speed). Repair kit is helpful as it is highly annoying when you die just as you are gonna catch a gold. Also the few precious seconds of immortality is helpful. Double armor helps because when a gold drops, people (mainly firebirds) are gonna start firing like mad so a little protection would be nice. Nitro is important for the ledge and ramp trick, and maybe for the recoil trick. I'm not saying that double damage is impractical while catching a gold but repair, armor, and nitro are the most useful to me. If you can, use all the drugs/supplies. As I mentioned before, Firebird users are annoying. In fact, all close ranged turrets (mainly firebird and freeze) are annoying! Get some good paints against them. When you're looking for the marker, go on a high place first and have your camera point am down, so you have a wider range of seeing. GOLD BOX HUNTING Polygon seems to have the most frequent drops for the Gold Box, and the drop zones are easy to remember. So if you are looking to find a place where you would have a better chance to get a Gold Box, this is it. Category:Tips and tricks